De coronas y cetros
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: A menudo, la corona suele pesar mucho en la cabeza que se encuentra. Pues, ya sea un rey o una reina, jamás debe olvidarse que no es sencillo ser tal cosa y siempre tiene un deber para con el reino.
1. Apariencias

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #63: "Me arrodillo ante usted, Majestad" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **Apariencias**

* * *

Ella esboza una sonrisa que no alcanza la amplitud necesaria para ser genuina, pero los presentes no son capaces de distinguir entre lo que es verdadero y lo que es la apariencia.

Excepto él.

Daemon Targaryen no tiene que ser adivino para saber los pensamientos que florecen en la mirada de Rhaenyra. Sus ojos hablan por sí solos, solamente es cuestión de detenerse a leer el mensaje que quieren transmitir sus pupilas. Ella siempre quiere mostrar que es implacable, pero ¿cuánto tiempo es capaz de soportar esa postura?

—¿Cuál es la preocupación que ahoga tu bienestar? —susurra la pregunta cuidadosamente. Busca un pasillo que les brinde intimidad—. Sin mentiras, sin apariencias.

Lo que hace Rhaenyra como respuesta es buscar sus brazos. Entonces, Daemon comprende que está preocupada por el desenlace de la guerra, por sus hijos, por él.

—El mundo se te puede venir encima, pero yo estaré para alzarte —asegura con devoción—. Te quiero.


	2. Conquista

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #63: "Me arrodillo ante usted, Majestad" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **Conquista**

* * *

No es cierto que Poniente la espera con los brazos abiertos para reclamar el Trono de Hierro.

Ella comprueba con sus propios ojos que la tierra sangra por las guerras entre las grandes casas, los ríos están corrompidos por la putrefacción que dejan los cadáveres que son arrastrados por la corriente y abundan los hombres y mujeres que se proclaman a sí mismos como los verdaderos gobernantes.

El Norte se encuentra en manos de los Bolton y Stannis Baratheon se acerca impasible con sus tropas; El Valle se encuentra en las manos de un niño cuya muerte es inminente; los Frey controlan los ríos; los Lannister tienen Occidente; los Tyrell se asientan en Altojardín y esparcen sus espinas por toda la capital; Arianne Martell se hace con el control de Dorne.

Poniente no espera en una bandeja de plata y Daenerys Targaryen tendrá que reclamarlo como hicieron sus ancestros en antaño.

Con fuego y sangre.


	3. Devoción

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #63: "Me arrodillo ante usted, Majestad" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **Devoción**

* * *

La música suena lejana en los oídos del monarca que se deleita con la imagen que ofrece el brillante espectáculo. Ella se mueve con el sonido que proviene del violín ubicado al fondo de la estancia, agitándose como una hoja mecida por el viento, y llevándose las miradas que los presentes.

Para Jaehaerys es una tentación. Una profunda y ominosa tentación; caderas sinuosas, pechos menudos que asoman por el escote y ojos violáceos que le invitan a olvidar todo lo sucedido y reclamarla como suya en medio de la pista improvisada.

—¿Disfrutas de esto, Alysanne? —las palabras del rey chocan contra su mejilla. Los dedos delgados se recrean por la mandíbula y se deleitan con el tacto de su sonrisa—. No soporto estar lejos de ti. Acaba pronto con nuestra distancia.

Y ella acaba con la distancia. La disputa queda a un lado, olvidada al igual que el orgullo, y sus bocas se encuentran dulcemente.


	4. Egoísmo

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #63: "Me arrodillo ante usted, Majestad" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **Egoísmo**

* * *

Es una niña que poco conocimiento tiene sobre el mundo que le rodea y su inexperiencia en los temas del amor se denota en sus mejillas rosadas. Aegon le besa los nudillos de la mano, haciendo alarde de todos esos buenos modales que se enseñan en los castillos, y es cuidadoso a la hora de quitarle el vestido. Sus pechos no son pequeños como aparentan, pues le llenan las manos cuando se adueña de ellos.

La niña deja escapar un jadeo cuando arremete en su interior y se aferra a sus omoplatos. Quizás quiere hacerlo a un lado; quizás quiere que incremente la intensidad. Eso no le importa a Aegon.

—Te amaré durante toda la noche —le susurra lascivo—. Pero no me pidas que recuerde tu nombre al amanecer.

Tener amantes por doquier ya es una costumbre y no le importa tener una esposa en la Fortaleza Roja. Después de todo, Naerys tiene a Aemon.


	5. Respiro

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #63: "Me arrodillo ante usted, Majestad" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **Respiro**

* * *

Ella siente el aliento cálido que desprende Rhaegar contra su pecho y se enternece ante la visión que significan los cabellos plateados, la mirada amatista nublada por la satisfacción y las pequeñas manos aferrándose tanto como pueden a su seno. Recuperar las fuerzas después del alumbramiento es una constante superación, pero Rhaella sonríe al contemplar la magnífica creación que otorga la naturaleza.

Es cuando su primogénito se queda dormido que ella llega a la conclusión que no todo en su vida significa caos y soledad.

Sabe que en su cuerpo lleva muchas cicatrices, algunas que están a la vista de las doncellas que se encargan de curarlas y otras que se encuentran dentro, allí donde se encuentra el alma y esas son las más complejas de curar.

Puede que los dioses no hagan justicia con ella, pero Rhaegar es un rayo de luz que aparece en medio de tanta oscuridad y cura su espíritu aterido.


	6. Segundo

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #63: "Me arrodillo ante usted, Majestad" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **Segundo**

* * *

Siempre el cuarto.

Solamente una pequeña sombra que es opacada por la gran figura que sus hermanos consiguen proyectar, nombres y posiciones que se han labrado a través de los años, con canciones de batalla y danza de espadas. Él también es bueno con las armas, sabe dibujar en un perfecto tono carmín, pero eso no es suficiente cuando de la familia real se trata.

Primero son sus hermanos; después son sus hijos. Daeron con su labia para conversar, Aerion con su personalidad estridente que se lleva el mundo por delante y Aemon que parece conocer todos los secretos que guarda el mundo.

Pero con Aegon todo es diferente.

—No me puedo dormir —dice con su voz infantil—. ¿Me hablas sobre la Batalla del Prado Hierbarroja?

Aegon es el niño que le enseña a sonreír de modos que desconocía. Aegon entiende cómo se siente y le hace descubrir que eso no es lo más importante.


End file.
